Yaoi: His Protector
by PervertedPriestess69
Summary: There is only one thing that Ikkaku fears, and it's far beyond his control. It's a good thing Yumi's got his back!


**Title: **His Protector

**Author: **Pervie Priestess 69

**Pairing: **Yumichika/Ikkaku

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **D/s themes, Sensory deprivation and awareness, hurt/comfort-ish type deal

**Summary: **There is only one thing that Ikkaku fears, and it's far beyond his control. It's a good thing Yumi's got his back!

Between Yumichika and Ikkaku there was very little the to felt the need to run from. After all, they're Shinigami. They made a great team, because they were best friends and even better lovers. Asides from those little facts they were indestructible together, but on a day like today, things were a little off.

"Yumi, run to the other side and try to cut him off." Ikkaku shouted. Yumi flash stepped to the other side in a near heartbeat of the factory yard in hopes of getting around in front of the hollow. When he got there it was deadly quiet. Like they had not moments ago just been in the biggest melee with one of the oddest hollows they'd ever seen. It having two heads and several limbs. It was unlike anything they'd seen in the real world. They were taking a odd turn as of late, but enough of that. They could not let that thing escape by any means.

As Yumi walked the yard the beginning effects of rain were starting, the wind was picking up and the sky was turning a sullen red. There were low rumbles in the night sky and there seemed to be a storm coming.

"Great, now my hair's going to get wet!" He went on under his breath.

Coming along the side of an old factory Yumi could hear something coming from the far side of the building. Perhaps he had gotten there ahead of that thing after all. With Fuji Kujaku in hand and ready to strike he began moving towards the sound, only to see Ikkaku appear before him. Ikkaku looked at him and they both realized the thing was hiding somewhere.

"We can't let it get away!" He said to Yumichika.

"I agree. There's something very odd about that hollow and I can't quite put my finger on it. But enough of the thinking let's kill it and we can talk later!" Yumi said in a low voice.

Ikkaku looked at him with a grin and nodded in agreed meant.

Just then there was a flash of lightning and a low crackle of thunder and Ikkaku grimaced and clutched Hozukimaru. He gestured for them to actually enter the building they'd just came around. Yumi nodded and they began stalking into the darkness.

As the two men entered the building there was nothing then all of a sudden a roar could be heard and Yumi had been slammed hard into the side of the building by various limbs. The chaos was short but score much damage as Yumi was flung so hard that the fifth was out cold. It had had gotten behind them and now blocked the entranceway.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku called out to Yumi in the dim light of the murky factory skylight. He could see his body half buried beneath loosed brick. There was no response from the fifth and this pissed Ikkaku off greatly.

"Ok, you motherfucking' bastard!" I'm going to tear you limb from limb. And from the looks of things I'll be very busy!" He said readying Hozukimaru to strike.

"Give it up Shinigami, You're hopes to defeat me are futile. I am no mere hollow. I am much stronger then your average hollow!" It roared and began to cackle.

"I don't know why I'm talking to you, you fucking-" He started when a bold white light lit the factory and a angry crash of thunder roared inside the old building. Ikkaku was frozen in his steps trying to not let own that inside the encounter with this hollow he was experiencing his deepest fear.

"What Shinigami? Are you coming to your senses? You've realized, you can not defeat me." The hollow boasted.

Just as another roll of thunder pounded into the empty air Ikkaku cowered with his hands covering his head.

"You can't mean… you're afraid of the thunder and lightning? Hahaha, we've truly stumbled upon a prized this time."

Just then Ikkaku realized what Yumi couldn't figure out was wrong when several hands grabbed him from behind. Several arms emerging from the darkness revealing that the heads had split apart with several of the limbs. The enormous hands began to encapsulate Ikkaku in hopes of crushing him to death.

"Shit! It's two of you!" He growled as the hollow was crushing him in his hands.

"See Shinigami! I told you your efforts we futile!" He let out an uproarious laugh. The other hollow began to howl with laughter as well as he continued squeezing Ikkaku menacingly.

"Hey brother, get the other one. We can bash their heads in together." The hollow said in a preparation for torture.

"Yes, we'll bash their skulls and eat their souls. Perhaps I can this one by all that beautiful hair of hers." He said stepping into the darkness.

"Wait a minute."

"What is it brother?"

"She's gone! She not-"

Before the hollow could go on he was interrupted by the shrill howl of his brother in agony. All seven of his arms had been lopped off. Ikkaku fell forward as the arms fell. Next the head had rolled across the floor in front of the other hollow.

"Your first mistake hollow, was messing with Ikkaku." Yumi said in the loom of darkness as he moved outside of the hollow's sight.

"Where are you! I'll make you pay little girl for killing my brother!" The Hollow snarled in anger.

"Your second mistake is thinking I was dead. That wasn't very cute, smashing me into the wall like that." Yumichika growled darkly.

"Where the hell are you? I'll find you, and eat that soul of yours, Shinigami!" He growled.

"Your third mistake was thinking I'm weak, and was going to _let_ _you just_ fling me around by my hair." He said with astonishment in his voice. "From where I stand, three strikes and you're out!"

A flicker of stark white flashed from the overhead skylight and the hollows head was rolling on the floor.

"And I'm a man, _bitch_!" Yumi muttered at the corpse as he pushed back his mussed hair.

A thunderous crash sounded and Yumi stood ready in case there were more of those fused hollows. After a moment or so surveying the building in the murky light, he went to help Ikkaku.

He walked over to Ikkaku to find him in a state. He was in the fetal position, hands covering his head, eyes closed tight and hyperventilating. Reacting to the violent storm outside.

"I didn't know this." He said to himself as he looked on in empathetic confusion, at Ikkaku on the ground.

"Ikkaku, I'm here." He touched his shoulders and he looked up at him. "Come on. I see a place where we can be safe in here, for now."

Yumi grabbed him under his arm and helped him to what looked like and old foremen's office. Inside was abandoned with some old furniture, a desk, with a couple of boxes on it, some chars, a couch and some other old stuff.

He went and laid Ikkaku on the couch. He was still panting heavily like he was having a panic attack or something. His eyes looking around and trying not to react to the storm outside. Yumi could see he was pissed off and frustrated at not being the vision of a strong man he always knew. The light from the office widow projected the rain down it on to the wall where Ikkaku currently sat.

To Yumi, this very moment he looked like a frightened child. His face was softer an expression than usual and he wouldn't look at Yumi at all. Yumi went and sat next to him on the couch. His fist were clinching exhaustively in anticipation of the storm.

"Hey now, I've got you!" Yumi said as he grabbed his hands and held them firmly. "Ikkaku, look at me."

He was already calmer than he had been since the beginning of the storm and the fight with those hollows. Finally, Ikkaku resigned himself to the fact he'd have eventually look at him, he sighed and slowly made eye contact. Yumi saw shame in his eye and he wasn't having any of that.

"Close your eyes for me. And pay close attention to my voice. OK?" Yumi instructed. Ikkaku did as asked and nodded.

"I want you to breath deeply, OK? And just pay attention to what I'm saying to you."

Ikkaku was doing just that. He could hear the soothing, warm, raspy quality in his voice. He could feel Yumi's hand moving over his stomach helping to control his breathing. His other hands was rubbing the nape of his neck and playing with his right earlobes as he leaned in close to him. He always liked that. He sighed again paying only attention to his touch and sound.

Yumi was happy to get him calm again! He kissed Ikkaku's hands and Ikkaku smiled with his eyes closed. He let out a deep breath and sat back on the couch. They sat in the dim office and listening to the rain coming down. And just at the moment when Yumi thought he had Ikkaku calm, a clatter of thunder surprised them both.

"Oh fuck!" Ikkaku yelled and tried to run out the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Yumi grabbed with all the force he had and flung him back in the room and he landed against roughly up against the desk, knocking the contents there of the floor. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Yumi said in a firm voice.

"If you go out there, it'll only get worst!" Yumi fussed and slammed the door behind him. The look in his eyes were stern and severe. "You know as well I do that fear can become the end of you. If you panic you can't help anyone else, let alone yourself." He moved closer as the rain beat loudly over their heads.

Yumichika sighed and looked sheepishly at Ikkaku. "But I suppose, a fear is not something to disappear on it's own. No, is it?"

"N-no, no it's not." Ikkaku said in frustration.

Yumichika stood in front of where Ikkaku was leaning on the desk. He grabbed Ikkaku's face and moved in close.

"I'll protect you. Anytime you need me, just hold on to me." Yumi moved to press his lips against Ikkaku's and he held on to Yumi for dear life. He hugged him for a long time and Yumi could here his heart pounding.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before about this. I'm sure I look like a fool to you right now." He said looking down into Yumichika's eyes. Yumi just shook his head no and Ikkaku kissed his forehead.

The thunder clashed and shook the sound of the old factory louder and fiercer than it has before. Ikkaku held tight to Yumi and he rubbed his back trying to sooth the fear away.

"I'm sorry, I know I need to keep my composure but it is very hard right now." Ikkaku said with his eyes closed.

"I think I know something to help you." Yumi said with an evil smirk. Ikkaku's brows popped up in interest at the predatory look. Yumi took his fingers and brushed them lightly over Ikkaku's eyes and he closed them.

Yumi stepped back a moment he loosened his sash and pulling off his hakama, throwing them over on the couch. He wrapped the sash around Ikkaku's eyes so he couldn't see and taking special care to cover his ears to muffle the thunder. Ikkaku's Adam's apple bobbed up and down slowly at the idea of losing his sight and hearing at a time like this! Yumi ran his finger over it softly and Ikkaku smiled at the fact it was actually working.

"THIS IS _ACTUALLY_ WORKING YUMI!" Ikkaku said in a louder voice than necessary. Yumi with a grin covered his mouth telling him not to speak and he laughed. Yumi grabbed his hands and kissed them again and he took them and put the on his now naked body. Ikkaku's reaction was of pleasant shock.

"Well now, what have we got here, Yumichika?" He said low in his normal voice. Yumi just grinned as he watched in hot amusement the swift attitude change of his best friend while feeling on him. He pulled Yumi close to him as Yumi's reiatsu flared up around him. He could feel the urge in the warmth of Yumi's body through his shihaksho stirring him up and it was all making his cock quite hard. The dynamic of his hot body pressed to his full clothed body had quite an erotic feel to it. Feeling his way over Yumichika made his blood rush through his veins. His pressed himself into Ikkaku in the most interesting rhythm, making his clean headed lover squeeze him excitedly.

Ikkaku's hand's traveled all over the fifth seat trying to see him with his hands and wanting to know every part of the other man in that moment and Yumi let him touch as he pleased. It was more than a pleasant distraction for both of them. Yumi never felt so alive in this man's hands as he did right now. He could truly die at this touch and it was making him feel crazy for Ikkaku inside in a way de didn't realize before.

Ikkaku sat back on the desk to get himself situated then he'd had Yumi come strattle his thigh so he could better feel straddle his thigh. He was able to wrap his arms around Yumi's ass now. His hands want to play with him more. And Yumi grinned when Ikkaku squeezed his thighs and pinched on him playful, trying not to laugh when he tickled him. Smirks plastered across both their faces playing as only lovers really could. Yumi's hands rested on Ikkaku's shoulders as the man rest his head against the flat of his muscular stomach and in a moments time, the mood changed again and with a gasp Yumi felt the third's mouth teasing the head of his cock.

His breath was warm and the slow burn anticipation made Yumi flare his reiatsu around them again. Ikkaku's tongue ran smooth this time across Yumi's head and Yumi bit his lip waiting to be taken in. Let it be known by no other, but the third was known for giving the most exquisite head. Something only a best friend would know, after a night of the 11th Division binge drinking and naughty games, that only get naughtier with or without girls involved. There wasn't a thing in the world like waking up with your friend unabashedly sucking your dick. Yumi thought it was definitely one hell of a way to say good morning if nothing else.

He pulled his hair back behind his ear to watch the sight of his love. The soft ease and penetrating suck of his cock, forced him to thrust his hip into his mouth. And Yumi's hand on Ikkaku's hand encouraged him nicely. Yumi's free hand had been his mouth already and was already probing at his hole. Ikkaku moaned on his cock when he felt the tandem thrusts. Yumi was getting ready and he was getting closer! Then Ikkaku's mouth was full of the seed of his lover.

Although he did swallow some he kept a remainder, he needed it and he held up his hand and the saliva and semen cocktail ooze into his palm.

"Step down Yumi-baby, please." Ikkaku said in a raspy command. "Can you-" before he could finish Yumi was already loosening his sash, his hakama fell to the floor.

He bent Yumi over the desk, slid the wetness between his cheeks, prodding for moments he was lined to his hole for only a moment, then with a shove, he was inside his lover. Though Yumichika would never admit it this feeling had him catching flies in not time. Ikkaku knew how Yumi liked his sexy and the man wasn't shy in the bedroom. He was more of a predator than most would be willing to believe and preferred pushing any and every kink that he felt was aesthetically pleasing to him. Getting outright fucked on a desk in some abandoned office was right at the top of his list.

He pushed into Yumi over and over again, picking up speed with each thrust. He was lasting for a nice while, Yumi's cock was semi-hard again. He fisted himself while Ikkaku pumped into him harder each time. Ikkaku grabbed his hair and bent over the man to kiss him. Already knowing what was coming, Yumi stuck out his tongue and Ikkaku readily sucked on in. Between them deep pants and grunts focused to a single point and they were both coming hard. Yumi's ass clinching on Ikkaku's cock and milking the man of any fight he had left.

"Fuck, that was… whew!"

Yumi agreed with his unhearing lover as he nodded as Ikkaku untangled his hand from his hair. Yumi was splayed across the half dusty desk not caring for the moment as he tried to regain himself.

"Can I take this off Yumi? I want to look at you." Ikkaku asked.

Yumi removed his sash and Ikkaku smiled. The storm had let up some although it was still poring down hard raining.

"I'll be right back! Give me five minutes!" Walked to the door and left with a flash step.

"Hey wait, where are you going!" Ikkaku said in a desperate yell.

"Don't worry, I won't take long! I promised." His voice trailed off in the air.

He waited a few minutes, putting his clothes back on and had started pacing the floor with his hand on Hozukimaru and was ready to dart out the door when Yumi had returned soaking wet.

"What the hell did you do and why did you go naked." Said in a worried fit. "And that was more than a few minutes!"

"I simply washed off in the rain, but I am sorry that I made you worry." He said wringing and detangling his hair. He kissed him in apology and Ikkaku accepted with a quirked up lip, while he watched him get dressed.

The two of them sat on the couch watching the rain. Ikkaku laid with his head in Yumi's lap. The silhouette casting on the two of them as they sat and listened to the rain. A flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder broke again. Ikkaku simply turned in to face Yumi and put his arms around his waist. Yumi kissed his head as he rubbed it to comfort and ease his fear.

"That's right, just hold on to me. I'll protect you."

END TRANMISSION…

**A/N: **Man, I'll love how this came out! It's been a hell of a long time since I've written a fight scene but this was a good one. It wasn't just all fight, there was actual plot in the fight scene, which is a first for me. *nods* Yes, I loved how Yumi had Ikkaku's back. Everyone thinks Yumi's just vain and narcissistic, but he's never going to see anyone's one true fear as unbeautiful because he also knows what it means to have one true fear. His is being found out his zanpakutou is not a fighting type and losing the one he loves and his friends. Nicely done Yumichika! This is why I love you! And I suppose, that's why Ikkaku loves you too! XD


End file.
